yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
The Sims 2 Shots - Vanalker's History Part 1
The Sims 2 Shots - Vanalker's History Part 1 is a The Sims 2 video. Due to Vanalker only recently (at the time) having gotten back to playing the game, the comments contain incorrect info. YouTube description After taking these screenshots, too many things did happen. Here are reports from Vabam News: * 06-09-2010: Food Out has ceased broadcasting for this season. * 04-01-2011: Food Out season 2 begins 17:30. * 31-05-2011: Britia makes her first own food. It's called "bezopasto" and will come out in stores tomorrow. * 01-06-2011: The "Sweden" house is now demolished. We need houses there. * 20-09-2011: The police car standing close to the "Television 4 Route Down" house was moved to the road. A kitchen will be here instead. * 09-06-2012: Jaim and the others leave the red house as one of them gets stuck inside a room. We will build up a new studio for them. My shots of The Sims 2. Notice that clips appears in this video because some are taken by mistake in that clip or that something looks like the area or object if compared to a clip. Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios. All rights reserved. Only use his videos if he allows you to do that. YouTube text The Sims 2 Shots - Vanalker's History Part 1 has annotations but there don't seem to be any. Script Did you know that I have shots of The Sims 2? I found some. Let's check them now. Two cars. Overview of this test lot. There are not only two, but five cars. A family that I made. These two clips do have them in it. The motorway where the test lot can be found. Vukov lived in Tuckio City from 2003-2008. This picture is the same as the previous one, but "Tuckio City" is on it. Where is this? Vukov's house from the upper floor. Did you remember when a cat was on that table? The windows are there, and they are the same as the ones in that picture. Just a test picture. Very long away from Tuckio City, a bus has crashed. Parking a bus on Vabam Airport. Three buses has crashed near Vabam, just miles away from Fabam Motorway. Two test pictures. A kitchen. There's a cat there. A cat standing in mid-air in the kitchen. The family. Where's this? A road. A news table. That table can be seen in this clip, but it is not known yet if it is the same. The guy from "What the guy" slaps a picture of us. He and the others are outside of the studio house. The following pictures are just test pictures. This house contains the studio for the morning program, the news and the food program. Football stuck? Build Sim Mode? I don't have any comments about these, but... Two cars crashed in August 2010. The sims around here saw the cars burning. One sim couldn't move and therefore died. I tried to call but none of the sims they just watched at the fire. The studio house from the other side. I don't have any comments here at all... Food program was going to be a fighting program? A car. A Sim can be a Boo? A picture? What does it here? Taken by mistake in this clip. Any missing pictures? A Part 2 will be made if so. Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios